The Bet
by livelovelaugh246
Summary: Inuyasha is bet that he couldn't give the most nerdiest girl, Kagome, a makeover and sleep with him before prom. Will he win the bet. Will he fall in love. Or will it backfire.
1. Chapter 1

The Bet

Ch.1: The Agreement and Rejection

"Ahhh, so glad that stupid class is over," said a 18 year old Inuyasha.

"I know right. Staying in History with Mr. Myoga for 2 hours isn't fun at all!" replied 18 year old Miroku.

"So what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know...Hey! Lets make a bet!"

Inuyasha thought for a minute. "Hmm...Ok what's the bet?"

Miroku looked around for a minute. "AH HA! I know! I bet you couldn't get the most nerdiest girl in this school to get a makeover and sleep with you!" He said deviously.

"WHAT! GROSS! YOU EXPECT ME TO SLEEP WITH HIGURASHI! SHE'S SOO WEIRD! PLUS WE HATE EACH OTHER. WE HAVE SINCE 5TH GRADE!"

"I know but you agreed to do the bet so you have to."

"Ugh, why me!"

Miroku laughed. "Sorry dude"

"Fine, what will I win if I get her to?"

"The privilege of saying that you have fucked a nerd."

"Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Haha fine. if you win, I'll give you 5000 yen."

"5000 YEN! SWEET!"

"So what will I get if I win?"

"The same amount of money you were going to give me."

"Fine. Deal?" Miroku asked as he took out his hand for Inuyasha to shake.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this, but Deal." Inuyasha said as he shook Miroku's hand. "Let's get this done and over with. Do you know where Higurashi could be?"

"In the library probably. She loves to go there all the time"

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha eyed Miroku suspisiously.

"First of all shes a nerd and that's where alot of them go, and second, she kinda has a nice body if you look at her long enough."

"EWW gross Miroku I think your pervertness goes too far sometimes" Inuyasha said as he walked to the library. 'This will be as easy as pie. Every girl wants a piece of Inuyasha. Its not like shes any different.' Inuyasha thought cockily.

After about 5 minutes, he finally found the library. 'Wow this school is huge!' he thought as he entered the library.

"Well, the all powerful and popular Inuyasha. I never thought that you would even step foot in the library. But here you are, looking as cocky as ever." Someone behind him said. He turned as saw Kagome.

"Well well isn't it the most dorkiest and nerdiest girl ever, k-a-g-o-m-e." he said smirking.

"Thank you" she said sarcastically. She was about to walk away, when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist.

"Higurashi"

"What do you want Inuyasha. I don't have time for your teasing today. I'm busy" she said as she tried to jerk her hand away from his grip but he was just too strong.

"I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me Saturday night?" he ask her as she turned around to look at him.

"Umm.. let me think about it...NO!" Kagome yelled as she pulled her arm away from his grasp.

"Ok so I'll pick you up at & and then we'll-" Inuyasha finally registered what she said. "Did you just say no?"

"Yes!

"So you said yes?"

"No!"

"So it's a no then?"

"Yes!" she said getting irritated.

"Wait, I'm confused"

"No, I don't want to go out with you."

"WHAT! Why not!" he said aggravated.

"Because I don't go out with punk ass bitches like you" she said like it was nothing.

"You probably haven't even ever had a date.." inuyasha mumbled.

"What did you just say?"

"I said YOU PROBABLY HAVE NEVER HAD A DATE!" he yelled at her.

"Well, that's none of your business now is it! Now if that's all you had to say, I'll be on my way. GOOD DAY INUYASHA!" she spit Inyasha's name out like it was venom. She turned around and left, leaving a very angry and confused inuyasha behind.

'Why would she say no. No one says no to me. Ever girl wants me.' he thought as he started walking.


	2. Chapter 2

The Bet

Ch.2: The Makeover

This chapter is going to be short. Sorry!

Kagome's P.O.V.= bold, italic

Inuyasha's P.O.V.= italic

RECAP OF WHAT HAPPENED LAST CHAPTER:

_"What do you want Inuyasha. I don't have time for your teasing today. I'm busy" she said as she tried to jerk her hand away from his grip but he was just too strong._

_"I wanted to know if you would like to go out with me Saturday night?" he ask her as she turned around to look at him._

_"Umm.. let me think about it...NO!" Kagome yelled as she pulled her arm away from his grasp._

_"Ok so I'll pick you up at & and then we'll-" Inuyasha finally registered what she said. "Did you just say no?"_

_"Yes!_

_"So you said yes?"_

_"No!"_

_"So it's a no then?"_

_"Yes!" she said getting irritated._

_"Wait, I'm confused"_

_"No, I don't want to go out with you."_

_"WHAT! Why not!" he said aggravated._

_"Because I don't go out with punk ass bitches like you" she said like it was nothing._

_"You probably haven't even ever had a date.." inuyasha mumbled._

_"What did you just say?"_

_"I said YOU PROBABLY HAVE NEVER HAD A DATE!" he yelled at her._

_"Well, that's none of your business now is it! Now if that's all you had to say, I'll be on my way. GOOD DAY INUYASHA!" she spit Inyasha's name out like it was venom. She turned around and left, leaving a very angry and confused inuyasha behind._

_'Why would she say no. No one says no to me. Ever girl wants me.' he thought as he started walking._

NOW ON WITH THE STORY ^_^

_**I can't believe that arogant, annoying, stubborn, asshole! All he ever does is tease me and annoy me! He thinks he has the right to mess with me. Well no! I'm tired of it! No more Ms. nice Kagome! I'm changing from here on out! You better watch out Inuyasha because theres going to be a new hottie in town and her name is Kagome Higurashi! **_

_I can't believe she rejected me! All girls want me! I'm the all amazing Inu-freaking-yasha for heaven's sake! How come shes any different from the rest of the chicks! I mean, shes a nerd and very stubborn, but other than that shes like any other girl...right! I'm going to make her fall for me because I want my money! Kagome, watch out because I'm coming for you!_

Normal P.O.V.

The next few days (were...how do you say it...) weird. Inuyasha was plotting on how to get Kagome and Kagome wasn't at school at all.

"Hey Miroku, why do you think Kagome hasn't been here lately? She always goes to school."

"I don't know man. I'm not here personal bodygaurd or something." Miroku snapped.

"OK? I didn't mean to offend you? Dude what's your problem?"

Miroku sighed. "Sango hasn't been talking to me lately adn I don't know why" He sighed again.

"Well, I haven't seen her at school lately either so she probably sick or something dude. I know shes your girlfriend and all but you have got to stop being so possessive"

"Yea whatever Inu. Lets get to class before we get detention" Miroku said as he started walking. As soon as they got into class the bell rung.

"Well here comes two hours of bull shit" said Inuyasha. After about 30 minutes, there was a knock on the classroom door.

"Hojo, can you get the door for me please" asked Mr. Myoga.

"Sure thing" Hojo replied. When he opened the door, his mouth dropped. "KAGOME? Is that you" he asked the person on teh other side if the door. Everyone turned there heads to see the most beautiful girl they've seen in a while.

_**cliffy ^_^**_


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3: Kagome's Change

All eyes were on the beautiful girl as she walked into class. She was wearing a strapless red dress with a white belt attached that went to her mid thigh and a pair of white silhouettes. Her wavy, shiny raven black hair flowed down her back and she wore light red eye shadow that looked good with her hazel eyes. she wore big white hoops and red bracelets. There was alot of whispers going on as she walked to her desk and sat down.

**'Who is that sexy girl over there'**

**'Is that Kagome Higurashi'**

**'No that can't be her. Kagome is a geek. That can't be her'**

The girl just rolled her eyes and looked up at the teacher. A few minutes later, somebody comes up behind her and taps her shoulder. She looks up to find a guy with dark brown hair and the most beautiful blue eyes staring at her. "Why hello. You a pretty thing aren't you" she blushed at that. "Whats your name?" he asked her.

"It's me Kagome, Kouga" she told him.

"WHAT! No you can't be her. Kagome Higurashi?"

"In the blood in flesh." she said smiling.

"What happened to the dorky glasses and overalls?" he asked her while sitting down next to her.

"Decided to give myself a little makeover. Wearing contacts now. Couldn't have done it without two of my best friends though."

"Wow Kagome! I can't believe it! You look great!"

"Thank you Kouga!" she said smiling at him.

Inuyasha's P.O.V.

_When I first saw the girl come in, I almost had a heart attack. There was no way that was her. Not Kagome. But after I started to look at her more, I realized that it was. Damn she looked soo sexy in that red halter top dress and those white heels, it was like she was the devil herself. Just looking at her made me hard as hell. Well at least I don't have to give her a makeover. All I have to do is sleep with her and I'll be on my way. Damn, I can't keep my eyes off of her. She's soo freaking hott. Who knew that she could ever look that hott._

_Shit, Kouga's is coming to talk to her. Stupid bastard! I better get her before he does._

"Wow. If it isn't nerdy ol' Kagome." someone said from beside her. She looked and saw none the less Inuyasha.

"Yea it's me. So what of it?" she asked him.

"Why such the change?"

"I'm tired of looking dorky. Is that a problem?"

"No but you look hot though" he said smirking. "Good job on the makeover."

"Thanks _Inutrashaaaa_." she replied as she smirked back.

"So how about that date?" he asked. Kagome put her hand on her chin like she was thinking. She looked up and smirked at him. 'What is she thinking?' he thought as she got up and walked over to him, shaking her hips very provocatively. She sat on his chair with each of her legs on either side of him and leaned in to purposely grind her hips against him making him buck.

She smirked.

He gulp.

She whispered in his ear.

He looked shocked.

She got up and went to her seat.

He closed his legs and sat uncomfortably in his chair.

He didnt talk the rest of the class.

She was giggling the whole time.

\(^O^)/

Sorry this chapter was short. I promise they will get longer just be pacient ^_^


End file.
